


I Heard There Was A Secret Chord

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boys Sheith Zine, Caught, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Musicians, Porn with Feelings, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith and Shiro spend a night songwriting, but end up recording a little more than they meant to.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	I Heard There Was A Secret Chord

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to the NSFW edition of Bad Boys : A Sheith Rock Zine ! I hope y'all enjoy it, I loved writing it!

“It’s not a good idea for them to let us have the studio to ourselves tonight,” Keith smiles, standing behind Shiro as he sits at the piano with his hands resting on his shoulders.

“I’m hard at work here,” Shiro says as he presses on the keys, trying to work out how to move a melody Keith had hummed to him in bed last night onto paper. “You’re the only one causing a distraction.”

“I thought I was your muse.”

“You’re a distracting muse.”

“Fair enough,” Keith shrugs his shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head. There’s a bit of a thrill to it. The only people who know that the two of them have been in a relationship for well over a year are their bandmates, their producer, and their manager. In public, they play things cool, straight, avoiding any indication of affection, but they write music best when they don’t have to put on that act.

Keith writes his best riffs when he’s got Shiro to make him laugh, put him at enough ease to not be insecure as he finds the sound he wants. Shiro’s the same, always composing best when Keith’s lying around bugging him. Keith just loves when they get to be themselves in one of the spaces they usually have to pretend in. It’s part of why the band gave them the studio for the night, just the two of them. “Do you think you could still play if I sat in your lap?”

“Our budget for the album’s tight enough without you breaking a piano bench,” Shiro says, craning his head back around so he can give Keith a proper kiss, warm and close-lipped, pulling away just as Keith tries to deepen it. “Tell me if this is what you had in mind when you hummed out that thing last night.”

“Take it away,” Keith says with an easy smile as Shiro plays for him. It’s exactly what he expected, a perfect capture of the rough melody he’d hummed to Shiro after a bad dream, but now it’s got body to it. Keith shuts his eyes, listens to the notes Shiro came up with on the piano and the low rumble of his voice as he hums it out for him. It’s got Keith’s signature brooding sound with Shiro’s sunshine to lighten it up just the right amount. “That’s perfect.”

“Want to grab your guitar and finish up a chorus?”

Keith eyes the red Jaguar sitting in the corner of his eye, but shakes his head. “We have the studio for a while. I need to get in the right headspace, let’s record what you just did and um… chill a while.”

“Whatever you need,” Shiro says with a nod, letting Keith give him a peck on the cheek before retreating behind the booth to record.

Keith’s no expert at the soundboard, not like their producer Pidge is, but this isn’t an album track, just a recording, so they don’t forget anything. He hits the button, watches Shiro play and hum the melody as he tries to imagine the rest of the song. It’s a little hard to imagine, watching Shiro like this—too easy to get distracted by that angelic voice and talented hands. Keith knows all too well what those hands can do.

“Good?”

Keith steps back into the studio to tell him yes with a kiss, gently tugging Shiro back until he can step between him and the piano to plop down in his lap.

“Is this what you meant by chill?” Shiro laughs as he wraps his arms around Keith’s waist. “We have a lot of work to do tonight.”

“I know we do, but hear me out,” Keith says in the low voice he knows always gets Shiro to say yes, nuzzling his nose against Shiro’s as he talks. “You know the times I write best are after you help me relax. We have the place all to ourselves tonight. Who’s gonna know?”

“My conscience would know,” Shiro pouts. “Do you know the aneurysm Lance would have if he knew we had sex in the studio? With his bass watching?” He cocks his head to the stand holding Lance’s instrument beside them.

“The bass won’t tell,” Keith teases, turning his head, so he can press a line of warm kisses up Shiro’s neck. “This song is about you. I want to capture all the crazy shit you make me feel. Waking up with you when you have nightmares, riding out on the back of your motorcycle after dark when no one will recognize us, making love with you.” He nibbles on Shiro’s ear and feels him shiver. “It’s just us for the entire night.”

“I mean, are you asking to mess around a little, or do you want me to—”

“Fuck me,” Keith finishes for him, wrapping Shiro’s hair floof around his finger and smiling when he lets go to watch it bounce back. “I have lube in my guitar case.”

Shiro sighs and presses a defeated kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth. “This song better be a single.”

“Bet on it,” Keith all but grins as he rolls his hips against Shiro’s and watches his boyfriend’s face flush, his skin turning pink save for the scar across his nose. He can already feel Shiro growing hard in his jeans and grinds down against him, the piano bench creaking threateningly beneath them, but it holds well enough as Keith reaches between them and fumbles their zippers down.

“You are such a firecracker sometimes,” Shiro huffs against Keith’s neck as he takes them both in hand and strokes.

“Fuck,” Keith breathes, having to set a hand back on the piano to keep himself upright as he bucks into Shiro’s grip, fingers fumbling over random keys as he tries to get a grip. “That’s so good.”

“Yeah, baby?”

Keith preens at the nickname and laughs a little when Shiro’s free hand reaches back to grope his ass. “Now who’s the eager one?”

“Still you. You’re seducing me in a music studio.”

“And you love it,” Keith pants as Shiro tightens his grip a bit and thumbs his tip just the way he likes.

The foreplay continues until Shiro insists the bench is about two thrusts away from collapsing and Keith is happy to climb out of his lap and lay himself out on the carpet, stripping off his clothes as Shiro fetches the emergency lube in his case. There’s something that feels so liberating, doing this in a place he knows they shouldn’t. It’s his favorite kind of thrill, the same feeling he gets when he yanks Shiro into a dressing room and fucks him in front of a mirror minutes before showtime. It just makes his heart pound.

Even in their kinkiest, or riskiest moments though, Shiro is always careful and kind with prepwork when he’s on top. He kisses Keith through it as he slowly opens him up one finger at a time, mouthing at his chest to lick over his nipples and giving his neglected cock a few pumps now and then to keep him on edge.

“Get naked. I wanna both be naked,” Keith squirms as Shiro pulls his fingers away.

“On this carpet?” Shiro crinkles his nose.

“I’m the one laying on it, take your clothes off,” Keith whines, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Shiro obeys and strips all the way down, tossing his clothes into the pile of Keith’s outfit before slicking himself up. Keith nearly moans just at the sight of it, throwing his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and licking into his mouth once he’s settled over him, the tip of his cock lined up with Keith’s ass as he starts to push in inch by inch.

Keith is mainly motivated tonight by sex drive, but he also isn’t kidding when he says he wants this to be a part of the song. He kisses Shiro with all the depth of his emotion, breathing through it as he lets Shiro fill him up entirely. It’s always a feat to take the full length, but Keith parts from the kiss just to smile at him and press his hand down on the slight bulge in his belly. “You make me feel so full, baby.”

“God, Keith.”

From there on out, he shuts his eyes, ignoring the itchy shag of the carpet under his back in favor of the warmth of Shiro’s body over his, the softness of his skin and subtle ridges of scarring from an old motorcycle accident. He breathes in the scent of Shiro’s shampoo mixed with sweat as they move together. He’ll find the words for all this later, right now, he catalogues the emotion. A night of private freedom with the man he loves, a man no one but a select few on the planet knows of his devotion for.

“Takashi, fuck, fuck,” Keith all but sobs once he’s close, his nails scraping down Shiro’s back as he clings to him for dear life. Shiro knows just how to fuck him hard and deep without getting too rough and it’s Keith’s favorite feeling in the world, being forced to surrender to Shiro and the pleasure wracking his body as he gets close, so close to coming.

“I got you, Keith,” Shiro murmurs, a tremor in his voice giving away just how close he is to orgasm as well. “Come for me, baby. Let me see you come, you’re gonna look so pretty when you come for me, sweetheart.”

The nicknames are honestly Keith’s undoing as he comes over Shiro’s stomach with a cry, completely untouched as he bucks against him and whimpers through the orgasm. He’s had his head so wrapped up in focusing on emotion, he honestly tears up a bit as he starts to relax and coos to Shiro as he fucks into him a few more times, emptying himself deep inside like Keith wants him to.

“You fuck me so good, ‘kashi,” Keith pants. “Jesus.”

“You’re wild,” Shiro whispers as he trails lazy kisses over Keith’s collar and up his neck. “Did you get what you need to write?”

“More than enough,” Keith says with a weak nod as Shiro pulls out of him and grabs a box of tissues from on top of the piano to help them get cleaned up.

“I can’t believe what a sex maniac you are, but you’re not the rock star stereotype.”

“How so?” Keith pouts. “I can be a rock and roll sex maniac.”

“Too monogamous,” Shiro teases as he wipes the come off his abs and hands Keith a few tissues to clean up. “Get comfy. We’re not leaving here without at least half a song.”

* * * * *

“So did you guys manage to write an epic love ballad while we were gone last night?” Lance asks when they all gather around the soundboard the next morning, Allura and Hunk by his sides as Pidge pulls up their recordings from the night before and their manager, Coran, looks on.

“In a way,” Keith grins as Shiro wraps an arm around his shoulders. “It’s good. You guys’ll dig it.”

“Which recording do you want to play out first?” Pidge asks and Keith points to the first one on her screen.

“I want you guys to hear this part first, it’s just Shiro humming on the piano, but it’s the melody that really carries the whole song.”

“Huh.” Pidge squints at the screen. “Why is it forty-five minutes long?”

“Huh?” Keith looks over at Shiro. Wait a minute.

“Let me just scroll through the audio here and find where you’re actually playing. You probably left it recording by mistake.” Pidge says, scrolling to a random point in the recording to play out loud before Keith can think to stop her.

“Oh Shiro, fuck!” Keith’s voice rings out through the studio, accompanied by Shiro’s very identifiable moan. “Fuck me baby, oh my God!”

Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't come here from twitter, come say hi! I'm @nuttinonice and comments/kudos are always super appreciated <3


End file.
